


What He Did

by newt_scamander



Series: You Know What You Did [2]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Angry Sex, F/M, M/M, PiningFerre, You Know What You Did, and okay it hurt a lot, anyway, brokenhearted Enjolras, bruh I worked really hard on this, but hurt/comfort, combeferre promised to help him with anything he'd ever need a long time ago, enjolras needs something, just a lot of feelings, like Bahorel and Feuilly almost, like I was crying a lot, lots of the word fuck being used
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 14:51:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1230523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newt_scamander/pseuds/newt_scamander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras is furious with everyone; himself, Grantaire, Eponine, Combeferre, everyone. It takes a lot to break someone like this but E is broken. </p><p>Part two of You Know What You Did!</p>
            </blockquote>





	What He Did

**Author's Note:**

> So stuff happened this week that made me kinda almost want to stop everything. Just stop breathing because it hurts so bad. But I'm okay. Almost. 
> 
> But here's this fic and I want you all to love it!

You Know What You Did (Part Two)

Enjolras’ whole body shuddered with wracking sobs, arms wrapped around himself.

“G-Grantaire…” he whimpered, wiping away his tears and a little surprised to see his hand come away spotted with blood. “My Taire…My R. My Grand R.” he mumbled, hiding his face behind his arms.

“Enjolras.” The blonde heard a voice more familiar than his own and turned.

“Combeferre! Ohgodohgodohgodohgodohgod Combeferre he married her… He left me and married her. On our day! He left me on our day, he broke my heart on our day, he married her- on our day!” Enjolras sobbed, curling around the tall man.

Combeferre held him close, soothing him with soft words and kisses behind his ear. His oldest friend, reduced to tears. And he could do nothing whatsoever.

After finally crying himself out, Enjolras looked up at Combeferre with bloodshot eyes. “Wh-Why are you h-h-here?” he hiccupped, wiping his face.

Combeferre shrugged. “They kind of broke up after you left. Bahorel and Bossuet took Joly to the hospital. He had a concussion and six broken ribs.”

Enjolras winced. He’d hated hurting Joly. Well, he’d hated hurting him later. When he was knocking him down he’d only felt power and desperation.

“Is he okay?” asked Enjolras quietly.

“Yeah. He only had a minor concussion and they taped his ribs up nice and tight. He’s worried about you. They’re all worried about you.” Combeferre replied. He considered a moment. "And also worried that the modern medicine they're pumping into him is going to poison his blood stream. But then that's Joly." 

“Is Grantaire mad at me? I’d understand if he was furious.”

“Grantaire’s married now.” Combeferre huffed. "You've got to forget about him. Move on, Enjolras." 

"Forget? Forget about him?" Enjolras repeated, absolutely in shock. "How the fuck am I supposed to do that? I spent three and a half years with him! Three and half years! Only to have my heart ripped out and salt poured into the cavity! Forget about him? I can't. I can't. I can't Ferre. He's all I had." Enjolras shook his head, eyes welling up again. 

"Oh my god. You're actually blind. Look at me." Combeferre demanded. Enjolras looked up at Combeferre, biting nearly through his lip. "All you had. Enjolras, you have a family. You've got me. And Courfeyrac. And Jehan and Joly and Bossuet and Feuilly and Bahorel and Marius. We all love you. We... We were wrecked without you these past few months. The only reason we stayed with R was..." Combeferre paused. "Was because he wouldn't have made it. He was so in love with you." 

"Then why-Did-He-Leave?" Enjolras demanded, his hands tightening into fists. 

"He didn't. For fuck's sake Enjolras. You seem to have forgotten that it was you that walked out on him. You left him. You nearly killed him, E." Combeferre replied, all hints of kindness melting away. "You left him. Not the other way around. He never would've left you. He was so in love with you, with the very idea of you." 'Like I am..." he thought, though he didn't voice it. He softened. "Enjolras, this isn't your fault." 

Enjolras whimpered and attempted to curl up in Combeferre's lap. Combeferre allowed it of course, holding him tight. 

"'Ferre...Combeferre...I need you. I need you to hold me. I nee-I need you to make it better." He whispered, cursing himself with every word that fell from his lips. "I need you to...to make love to me." 

Combeferre stuttered a moment. Enjolras was asking an impossible deed of him. Well, it would have been impossible had it not been that Combeferre was completely and irreversibly in love with the blonde headed angel in his lap. 

"I'm sorry Combeferre. Please, please forgive me and forget about that. Forget I said it." Enjolras said quickly, bowing his head to avoid Combeferre's gaze. 

"No. No I won't forget. Because I promised you so long ago that I would take care of you and if this is what you need...then I'll do it. I'll do it." 

Enjolras blinked in disbelief. "You'll do it?" 

"Yes. Yes of course. Anything for you." Combeferre promised. 

Enjolras burst into tears, clutching at Combeferre's white button up shirt. 

"Hey, hey, hey. Don't cry. It's okay. You know I'll do anything. I've always said that. I love you Enjolras. I've... I always have." Combeferre confessed. 

Enjolras winced. "Combeferre... I can't. I can't. Please don't do this." 

Combeferre swallowed heavily. Of course. Of course. Why would Enjolras, the so wonderful, absolutely glorious Enjolras, ever look at plain, boring, useless, ugly even, Combeferre that way? Of course not.

He nodded. "No. No I won't. But I'll still... I'll still make love to you." 

"Thank you. I am...I'll owe you one." Enjolras managed, getting to his feet. "Where are we going?" He asked, pulling Combeferre to his feet. 

"The flat. Our flat." Combeferre stuffed his hands into his pockets, fingers curled tightly into fists. 

Enjolras bit back a comment about being surprised he'd even kept the old place and just nodded. He reached for Combeferre's hand expectantly. 

Combeferre walked ahead, trusting Enjolras to remember the way. He was aching, already missing the feeling Enjolras gave him. It was like a high, a natural high. There had always been hope that Enjolras would fall for him and now that hope was dashed; what did Combeferre have to live for now? 

He shook himself and unlocked the door to the flat. "My house is your house. Quite literally." He attempted. 

Enjolras smiled at his friend and walked inside. He gasped. The flat was exactly how he had left it, down to his text books scattered across the desk and the pamphlets stacked nearby on the counter. 

"I left everything exactly where it was. Except when I cleaned. I put tape down so I'd remember where it was. I know you like things being in order..." Combeferre trailed off, looking at Enjolras, his shadow so unfamiliar now. 

Enjolras, who'd been crying so long anything but crying felt absolutely wrong, nodded, his eyes spilling over with saline. 

Combeferre swept him up again, pressing soft kisses to his temple and carrying him to their bed. 

Enjolras sobbed dry, all cried out, into Combeferre's shirt for at least an hour. Finally he emerged. 

"I'm sorry. So sorry. I'm just... I'm a wreck." Enjolras sat up. 

Combeferre eased him up, a hand on the small of his back to support him. 

Enjolras, his heart swelling with love and appreciation for Combeferre moved toward him just slightly. His hand went to cup the back of Combeferre's neck and pull their faces closer. Combeferre's heart leapt as he pressed their lips together. 

Fire roaring in his belly, heat spread through every cell across his body. Combeferre fell back, pulling Enjolras on top, their bodies flush to one another. 

Enjolras rolled his hips, clawing desperately at Combeferre's shirt. "You picked this because its tight. I know you. I know you did." 

Combeferre laughed. "Maybe I did. But I had no reason to. I did not know you would be making such an appearance or  
else I would've chosen a much tighter shirt." He promised, uncaringly ripping his shirt off, the buttons scattering across the floor. 

Enjolras gasped, a hand falling across Combeferre's torso, fingertips just brushing the slight dusting of hair that disappeared behind his tighter fitting trousers. Enjolras, trembling now, moved up to press his lips to Combeferre's neck, gradually making his way toward the boundary the trousers created. 

When he got to the more sensitive skin around Combeferre's waist Combeferre hitched, his whole body shifting. Enjolras nipped at the spot, only causing another arch. 

Enjolras did this all the way across the front of his pants, fingers playing at the tented zipper. 

"You're a tease. With your mouth. And your hands- oh fuck- your hands all o-fuck Enjolras, just there- all over me." Combeferre gasped as Enjolras gradually pulled his pants off. 

"I think the no underwear rule only applies to the bride today, dear one." said Enjolras, upon seeing that Combeferre had very fortunately foregone his boxers that morning. 

"Didn-Didn't feel like doing laundry." Combeferre, so touch starved and turned on by the mere sight of the rumpled boy before him that he felt he might come without hardly being touched. 

He squirmed away, his cock heavy between his thighs as he peeked off the sticky, smelly hoodie and tossed it aside. The white undershirt offered no protestations as Combeferre pulled that over his head. Wasting no time Combeferre's capable hands found Enjolras' hips and pulled him closer, mouthing at his nipple. He carefully pulled it into his mouth nipping lightly and rolling it across his tongue. 

"Fucking right there Combeferre." Enjolras demanded, a hand slipping down to the front of his pants to palm himself. 

"No. My job." Combeferre smacked Enjolras' hands away, roughly reaching down the front of Enjolras' sweatpants and drew his fingers to the head and flicked his thumb across the slit. "You're so hard Enjolras. I'm just desperate for this to be in my mouth." He shuddered, shifting Enjolras down to pull his sweats and boxers off and chuck them away. 

"What the fuck do you expect to do? Stay soft when I've got a thing like you touching me like this? I think not." Enjolras raked his fingers down Combeferre's back and he gasped, twisting his hand around Enjolras' cock. 

"Blow me 'Ferre, please!" Enjolras begged, bucking up against him. 

"Gladly. Fuck." Combeferre pushed Enjolras off his lap and pressed him into the mattress, eagerly pulling the heavy length into his mouth. 

Enjolras' hand found Combeferre's hair, tugging desperately. Combeferre pressed as far as he could, a considerable feat, until the head was at the back of his throat. He hummed, licking the underside feverishly. 

"Fuck Combeferre I'm gonna come." Enjolras warned. 

Combeferre's muffled "Go ahead." only drove Enjolras madder, causing him to come in a hot stream down Combeferre's throat. 

Combeferre gasped, licking over the sensitive head. He swallowed all of it, pulling off to lick the few stray drops, kissing up Enjolras' pale stomach. 

"I want you in me. I want your fucking cock in me. I want to forget I need to forget. Combeferre please." Enjolras whimpered, scrabbling at Combeferre's skin. 

"Shhh. It's alright. It's alright. I'll be glad to. I've got you." Combeferre broke out of the rough and tumble attitude to gather Enjolras in his arms and kiss his softly. 

Enjolras nodded and his his face in the crook of 'Ferre's neck. "Thank you. I love you. I love you. Thank you." he mumbled against his skin. 

Combeferre nodded, pressing his lips to Enjolras' hair. "I love you too Enjolras." he whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Hmmmmmmm. More probably. 
> 
> Come virtually cuddle me on tumblr and we can talk about anything you like?  
> courfandjolllly.tumblr.com


End file.
